Together We Fall, United We Rise
by Wolfrainboom
Summary: Scootaloo always wanted a home since taken away from her abusive father. At the orphanage she meets Rainbow Dash who takes her in. More summary inside story. Rated T for violence, sad references to abuse, romance DashxSoarin death of characters and AU


**_Summary: Scootaloo always wanted a true home to call home. When taken away she's sent to Ms. Silver Wing's home for ponies. Rainbow Dash comes and shows Scootaloo the way of flight when she gets adopted on Hearth's Warming Eve but later ponies take Scootaloo as Dash and the mane sbanco me together to rescue her. But elements may fall to this new enemy. Rated T, violence, death, SoarinXDash romance, and sadness of abuse. AU Ponies. _**

Together We Fall

Chapter 1 Orphanage

"Hello, you've reached Silver Wing's Orphanage how may we help you today?" A mare talked on the phone with a police stallion. Also known as my hero. "I got a filly who was abused and the father is in our custody," he said. "Oh the poor dear, please bring her here and I'll make her a room," she said. My hearing was sharp so I could hear her voice on the phone.

"You got a name kid?" The police stallion asked. "Yes, I'm Scootaloo," I replied. "Her name is Scootaloo," he said as I grabbed my bag. "You know kid, you're going to earn a new home where they can't hurt you anymore," he replied as I looked at the stallion.

"I'll give you my number incase you need anything when you stay at your new home," he said scribbling his name and number down. "I'm ready to go sir," I replied. "You can sit up front and you'll be nice and comfortable," he smiled which made me feel good inside. "Sitting in the police carriage I warmed up under a blanket as I laid down to rest my eyes.

My black and blue swollen eyes and my bloodied torso were painful but I'd heal. I kept telling myself it was worth it but I can see the stallion I knew as my father wail on me. The pain and agony was behind me. I would go to a new home where I can be happy. Yet, happiness was behind me too.

I was a trusting filly with 2 great parents, a brother and a twin brother. Yet we lived happily until mom died. Dad took up drinking and I was mistreated. Punishment after punishment I learned to deal with it. Bloodied, bruised, beaten, I was a loner and never attended flight school. But eventually maybe I can. I never saw my brothers ever again when dad started changing. He sent them away, but I was the lone one. His "favorite child."

It wasn't that I was trying to be worthless but my wings can only fly so far. I glide, aimlessly and then end up crashing into something. As I woke up with tears staining my face Orval gave me a tissue. Wiping my eyes, I looked at the building. It's grand size made me look awestruck as I walked towards the courtyard. Ponies were playing and I saw a foal about my age.

He had a blank flank too. "Hi, I'm Scootaloo," I said. "Walton, nice to meet you and welcome to Silver Wing's," he said. "Thanks," I replied shyly. "Your welcome, Ms. Silver is nice,"

It was awhile but I was settled in. Life was looking up. I was resting peacefully as months went by. The month of Harth's Warming Eve was approaching and I was seeing friends getting adopted fast before my eyes. "Scootaloo!" Walton yelled as I woke up. Snow was on the ground as Ms. Silver brought us outside for our playtime.

A cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane came to visit. My eyes sparkled as the accent of a rainbow caught my eyes. She'd change my life forever when I met her.

The name Rainbow Dash was special. "Hey kids, I'm here with presents again this year," the pegasus smiled as red flushed over my cheeks. "Who is she?" I asked dumbly. "Rainbow Dash, she's only the coolest pegasus in all of Ponyville," he said as I looked at the flier.

"Hey, it's uh, very nice to meet you," I stuttered talking to the flier. "Nice to meet you kid," the pegasus said as I blushed. "Thank you," I said. "What's your name?" Dash asked me as I shuddered. "Scootaloo," I replied. "Scootaloo eh? You fly kid?" She asked. "Not far, only small distances," I replied.

"You ever go to flight school?" She asked. "N-n-no," I replied. "Well come to Cloudsdale School of Flight, I'm an instructor there. If you come, ask for Dashie and I'll teach ya," she said as a smile rushed over her face. My teeth formed a grin as u smiled.

Ms. Silver went to Dash. "Ms. Dash, thank you for coming to visit the foals and fillies, as it comes closer to the holidays we are trying to get them adopted into nice homes. If you would like too, I can fill out paperwork ASAP," she prompted as Dash looked at me.

Truth was I wanted a "true family or a mother or sister figure." "Not today but maybe sometime close," she said. I might have a chance but it was slim. As Hearth's Warming Eve came its way to approaching my slim chances grew smaller and smaller by the day. As I ate breakfast in the small corridor, I started feeling sick as I didn't see Walton.

"Ms. Silver where is Walton?" I asked. "He got adopted this morning. I'm sorry Scootaloo," the mare said softly. My day just got worse as I cried. My first and only friend was gone. And so was my heart.

**WOLFRAINBOOM HERE AGAIN, I'm working on finishing book 2 of the Rainbow Trilogy but am now working on a story then genera that I'm not well at. This story is a story of courage and how sadness works in all of us. A hero's sacrifice to save the one she cares about and not afraid to let go. **


End file.
